1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to power adapters. More specifically, it relates to a universal power adapter incorporated with a carrying case for supplying power to a computer and multiple other portable electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The proliferation of portable and laptop computers has greatly expanded the need for consistent, reliable power sources. A laptop computer is limited by the power available from the internal batteries. When the batteries become discharged, a source of power is needed to recharge them. Typically, a laptop computer includes a power adapter for connecting the laptop computer to a power utility outlet for recharging the batteries and powering the computer. However, there are no standards for power adapters or laptop computers. Different brands of laptop computers require different power levels. Thus, power adapters are not interchangeable and can only be used with a specific brand or model computer. If a power adapter is lost or malfunctions, it cannot be easily replaced. Therefore, a need exists for a power adapter which can provide different voltage levels for use with different computers.
Furthermore, often travelers, who regularly use laptop computers, do not have access to a power utility outlet, such as when they are on an airplane or in a car. However, such locations have different types of power sources. Airlines have begun installing power connectors for providing DC power for passenger equipment. Automobiles have “cigarette lighters” or similarly designed power jacks which provide 12 volt DC power from the automobile battery. Regular laptop power adapters cannot utilize these power sources. Additionally, international travelers encounter utility power connectors which differ from those in the United States. For example, utility power in Europe is 220 volts compared to 110 volts in the United States. The power connections are also different. While computer manufacturers produce power adapters for a variety power sources including automobiles, airplanes and international sources, these power adapters have to be purchased separately. A traveler often has to carry a variety of power adapters to be utilized in different situations. Therefore, a need exists for a power adapter which can be used with different power sources.
While several different universal power adapters have been developed which operate with different power sources or which provide different power outputs, such devices provide a single power output. In addition to laptop computers, the number of other portable electronic devices has been expanding. People regularly carry cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDA's). Wireless email devices, MP3 players, digital cameras, and gaming devices have also become common. While many of these types of devices operate on batteries, they need to be regularly recharged. As with laptop computers, these devices generally have a power adapter for connecting the device to a utility power outlet for recharging. Of course, each device has its own power requirements which necessitates a specific power adapter. A person with multiple electronic devices requires multiple power adapters. Even if a power outlet is available, it only provides two connectors and cannot provide power to more than two electronic devices. Therefore, in order to recharge multiple devices, a multiple plug splitter is required in addition to the individual power adapters for each of the devices. Therefore, a need exists for a power adapter which can provide multiple power outputs for power to multiple devices.
With all of the electronic devices and power adapters which people regularly carry, a need exists for a carrying case to accommodate these devices. There are several types of prior art carrying cases for protecting and transporting portable computers. In addition to being designed for housing portable computers, many of these cases also provide compartments for storing additional electronic devices. However, the separate power adapters for each of the electronic devices need to be included in the case, which takes up substantial space and adds to the weight. As the need and desire to carry more portable electronic devices increases, the dimensions of a carrying case that is capable of accommodating them, as well as their power cords, must also increase.
In some prior art cases, integrated power systems for distributing power to multiple electronic devices are provided in the carrying case. These and other prior art cases allow a user to provided power several electronic devices from a single AC power source. Typically, however, these cases still require the user to carry and use the individual power cords that come with the electronic devices. Therefore, these systems often require the user to retrieve, remove and uncoil multiple power cords and then individually attach each electronic device to an internal or external power source. Therefore, a need exists for a simple carrying case and power adapter which accommodates multiple electronic devices and can provide power from multiple input sources.